Merlin and Jaylynn - the emrys twins
by Emrys804Classic
Summary: Merlin and Jaylynn are twins both starting university, Arthur is still prince and the knights are his bodyguards, and ,organa is Arthurs sister. Merlin is well merlin, Jaylynn is badass and Arthur is a clotpole. There will be battles with mythical creatures that are believed dead, romance. there will be most of the original cast with modern characteristics. (bad summary just read)
1. Chapter 1 - introductions

Profile(s)

Merlin Emyrs:

**age:** 18

**Parents: **mother:Hunith

Father: ?

**Siblings: **Jaylynn Emrys (twin sister)

**University: **University of Avalon

**Location:** Camelot

**Major: ** medieval history, English geography

**Status: **single

**Appearance: **short ebony hair

Blue eyes

6"1'

**Nationality: **Celtic

**Unique abilities: Magic**

**Interests: **colourful insults

Horse riding

Nature

**Description: ** Hi, I'm Merlin Emrys. I attend Avalon university in Camelot, well really I don't go there yet but I'm moving there with my sister at the end of this week. My sister is amazing and doesn't realise that guys literally fall at her feet, but she is a bit of a clutz. I don't know who my father is but I have a livng mother and sister and couldn't ask for a better family. I have magic… its not banned like it was in the past but it is so rare nowadays that people don't believe in it is kinda sad, but there isn't anything I can do about it because if people found out then I would be called a freak. I'm the only one in my family with magic.

Jaylyn Emyrs:

**Age: **18

**Parents:** mother: Hunith

Father: ?

**Siblings:** Merlin Emyrs (twin brother)

**University:** University of Avalon

**Location:** Camelot

**Major:** medieval history, English, philosophy design

**Status**: single

Appearance: long ebony hair

Blue/green eyes

5"11'

**Nationality:** Celtic

**Unique abilities:** Magic

**Interests: **Herbalism

Fighting

Archery

Horse riding

Nature

Music

Colourful insults

**Description: ** Hello, I am Jaylynn Emyrs (but my brother calls me jay). I'm about to start at Avalon university with my brother Merlin, I'm super excited! My brother is the kindest person on earth and he is the reason my mother is always smiling. I'm the most clumsy person on earth and can trip over air, I am not kidding, but I have improved. My brother was born with magic… and so was I but he doesn't know that and neither does my mother. She doesn't need to worry anymore I think it best I don't tell anyone even my brother and mother.

(A/N)

I know this isn't exactly a chapter but I think its important that you understand the relation ship between the Emyrs twins. I promise that the next one will be a proper chapter but it will start with Arthurs POV because he dosen't have a profile.

E_C xx


	2. Chapter 2 - birdy

**Arthur's POV**

_1 month before new_ _term_

I slowly walked away from the throne room in a bit of a daze, I still cant believe my father said yes! Wow! I can't believe that I can finally go to University like a normal kid, but as my father likes to constantly remind me-I am not a normal teenager I am an 18 year old prince.

Finally it sank in that I am going to university and I started speed walking towards my room I AM GOING TO UNIVERSITY IN 1 MONTH AND I STILL NEED TO PACK! Crap oh crap I still need to pack, wait why am I worrying I have servants for that, DUH. Suddenly a knock at the door knocked me out of my stupor and I see Gwaine stood in the doorframe.

" hi princess, how did talking with your old man go?" he says merrily

I roll my eyes at his insult chuckling lightly "I-I'm actually going to university"

"wow he must be going soft" Gwaine replies causing me to chuckle

"well he's letting me go so long as I take my bodyguards with me"

"So… that means we're all going with you then?"

"yup"

"GREAT! I'll go and tell the others" Gwaine says practically bouncing out if my room.

**Gwaine's POV**

_with the rest of the bodyguards—Percival, Elyan, Lancelot Leon _

I rush to go and tell my friends…

"h-hey guys…" I puff out, out of breath from running so quickly. They all turn to look at me confused.

"Gwaine what's going on?" Leon asks confusion lacing his voice as he gives me a pointed look

"Arthur is going to Avalon Uni, which means-"

"were going to University with him?!" Lancelot interrupts shocked

"YES" I shout nodding my head frantically

_30 minutes later_

"I still cant believe Uther is letting Arthur go to university" Elyan says in disbelief, shaking his head

"I KNOW" I say frantically "Oh I should call birdy" I say suddenly remembering my old friend

"who?" they all say in confusion

"my friend birdy" I say as if it was obvious, surely I had told them about birdy" oh didn't I tell you about birdy" I sigh breathing heavily whilst looking at them shaking their heads, "I guess I'll have to explain then…"

"that would be nice" Leon remarks snarkily

"Oh ok…" I expel a heaving breath for dramatic effect "about 6 years ago before I became a bodyguard I was being bullied by this idiot and one day him and his friends decided that they wanted to 'give me a gift I wouldn't forget'…get where I'm going here?" they shake their heads "They wanted to beat me up" I deadpanned, they just nod and murmur in response. I take that and continue with my tale. " well they chased me home and cornered me, and started beating me up… well they beat me up until she showed up, she kicked their asses. She saved me from being in a coma" I said joking, trying to lighten the mood

"wow… she sounds amazing" Percival says looking impressed

"so what happened after" Leon says

"well, we became good friends she taught me how to fight and that's why I am who I am now"

"wow… so you like her then" Leon says eyeing me suspiciously with a mischievous glint in his eyes

Just at that moment Arthur's sister walks towards us

"What's going on here then boys" morgana questions eyeing us all in turn

**Leon's POV**

"Gwaine's telling us how he got his ass saved by a girl" I said chuckling

"Soo… what your telling me is Gwaine has a crush" she deadpanned

"that's what we think" I replied

Gwaine just huffs in response sighing loudly "I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON HER… now if you don't excuse me I have a call to make" he says turning and marching off

"what was that all about" Arthur says causing everyone to jump in surprise

"Oh, I didn't see you there Arthur" I say getting over my shock

"Soo… what's been going on?!" Arthur says confused

"well Gwaine got his ass saved by a girl and we all think he has a crush on her" I say as if it was obvious causing the others to chuckle whist the others 'hmmed' in agreement

"Sounds like Gwaine, and where is he now" Arthur says chuckling

"calling his 'girlfriend'" Percival sings causing us all to double over laughing

_meanwhile on the phone _

**Gwaine's POV**

"Hi, birdy how's it going" I can practically hear her rolling her eyes through the phone causing me to chuckle.

"I'm good. How are you doing Gwaine? Do you need me to kick some ass again2 tis just causes me to start laughing again.

"Well I would love that but I actually have news that doesn't involve violence" I can hear her laughing in disbelief, the sound warming my heart. Wait WHAT- but she interrupts that thought THANKFULLY

"I'll believe that when I see it…. Or rather hear it?" she says causing me so start laughing, forgetting all of my previous emotions

"Well if you don't believe me then I don't see why I should tell you" I say in false offence

"AWWW, NOOO PLEEEASEEE TEELLL MEEEEE" she says whining

"FINE" I say sighing loudly causing her to yelp in excitement

"Well… I'm going to Avalon University-"

"WHAT, OMG- I can't believe it! EEEK! This is great!YAY!" she screams down the phone deafening me , causing me to laugh at her antics.

"Whoah, Whoah. Calm down birdy" I say still chuckling

"omgomgomg! My brother and I are both going to Avalon University this year too, it'll be great to be able to catch up and hang out like old times! This is great"

"I know! Just like old times, and you'll finally be able to meet my friends too" I say happily

"OH, that will be great! When are you moving?"

"next month!"

"Same, I'll see you then then?!" she questions

"DEFINITELY" I say

"see you soon then, bye"

"see ya birdy"

I let my shoulders sag and slowly make my way back to wards the others…

**(A/N)**

**Soo what did you think? I hope you like it**

**C_E xx**


	3. Chapter 3 - the wrong impression

∞●∞ _1 month later _∞●∞

**Merlin's POV**

I wake up to jay bouncing round my room, banging pans over my head trying to wake me up.

"SERIOUSLY… Sis I mean was there really no other way you could have woken me up" I asked her annoyed, but she just smiled innocently at me and continued jumping round my room.

"Seriously Sis what is up with you?!" I asked beginning to get concerned

"we're going to University today!" she squeals in excitement causing me to laugh at her antics

"we get to see Gwaine again as well" she says close to exploding with excitement

"Wait! You didn't tell me Gwaine would be going!" I asked confused

"I'm sorry I forgot to tell you, but isn't it great?!" realisation suddenly dawnes on me as I peace together what I have been missing

"Ahhh, so that call you got that made you so happy was from Gwaine!"

"yup. He said we will finally be able to meet his friends that he talks so much about!"

"That's great jay, but if you and I don't finish packing soon we wont be going anywhere" I tell her laughing as I watch her sprint out of my room tripping on the way out

"shut up… I meant to do that!" and with that she ran out of my room

∞●∞ _2 hours later _∞●∞

**Jaylynn's POV**

Merlin and I stood taking turns hugging our teary-eyed mother

"just know I love you two both so much, and your welcome home any time-"

"MUM. We love you too, and don't worry we will call you all the time and if we get time off we will come and visit" I say trying to calm her down.

"Yeah, stop worrying so much mum! We can look after ourselves you know" merlin interjected

"Yes I know merlin, but it doesn't stop me from worrying." She replied sounding defeated "And Jaylynn you need to visit Gaius when you get there I told him about you two and he needs some help and I know Merlin will want to catch up with Gwaine since he missed his last visit, so I said you would help him. Oh and Merlin he knows about your magic, he can help you"

"OK, mum. Now we really need to be going"

We all shared one last hug before merlin and I got in the car

∞●∞ _20 minutes later _∞●∞

"Merlin, can you call Gwaine and tell him we will be at the university in 10 minutes." I asked him

∞●∞ _start of call _∞●∞

"**Ok… Hi, Gwaine."**

"_**Hi Merlin how are you?"**_

"**I'm good, you?"**

"I hate to stop this mothers meeting… but there was reason for this call" I reminded merlin

"**Ok, ok. Clam down jay. Gwaine **_**jay **_** wanted you to know that we are 10 minutes away from university"**

"**Great, we have just arrived! I'll wait for you in the car park"**

"**OK, see you then"**

∞●∞ _end call _∞●∞

The rest of the drive was merlin and I screaming along to the songs that came on the radio, by the time we reached the university I had tears in my eyes from laughing so much. Me and merlin got out of the car to go and find Gwaine…

∞●∞ _10 minutes later _∞●∞

**Arthur's POV**

"Gwaine? Where are you" I heard a voice shouting, it sounded female. No surprise there then

"Gwaine?!" this time it was a male voice, ok now I'm intrigued…

I turned round to see Gwaine running trying to find the elusive voices

"Merlin?"

"GWAINE! I can't believe it's you!" the boy replied, merlin I assume?

They hugged in a brotherly embrace. I walked over towards the 2 men and began addressing Gwaine.

"Hello, who is this Gwaine?" I asked

"this is my friend merlin, merlin this is the royal princess (Arthur)" I rolled my eyes in annoyance

"hello prince Arthur" he said inclining his head, before turning towards Gwaine "My sister is somewhere round hear we split up so we could find you faster, I'm sure she will be excited to see you! Want to help me find her, your welcome to join Arthur"

"of course!" Gwaine replied before turning to me "Arthur?"

"Sure, I have nothing better to do" I said smiling

We walked together searching for her (not that I was much help not knowing her), for a while until…

"Oh my goodness GWAINE!" a girl said rushing towards him giving him a huge bear hug, but then suddenly started fighting him. I turned to merlin seeing him watching with an amused smile.

"I take it this happens a lot then?" I asked merlin confused

"yup" he replied shaking his head

"I still can't believe you are here!" she said ceasing the fight

"Me neither" he replied smiling, before turning round towards me and merlin " oh this is-"

"GWAINE! You know my rule" she half shouted looking annoyed

"Oh yes I'm sorry I forgot… Arthur this is Merlin's twin sister" he then turned to the girl " this is the royal princes, Arthur"

"you really need to stop introducing me like that?! And what is your name" I politely asked turning towards the girl

This time Gwaine spoke up "Sorry Arthur but you don't get to know her name she has a rule about it"

"What?!"

"that's right you don't get to know my name until you earned it" she said in challenge before turning to Gwaine and Merlin, "I have to go and see Gaius I will see you too later?" those where the last words she said before turning and storming off


	4. Chapter 4 - Gaius

**Arthur's POV**

I watched her walk away completely dumbfounded, I mean COME ON! Why won't she tell me her name?! she does realise I'm a prince right? Why do I care so much anyway…

I can hear Gwaine sniggering at me so I quickly close my mouth and turn away storming off in the opposite direction to whatever her name is.

**Jaylynn's POV**

I love how people react whenever me or my friends tell new acquaintances that they have to earn the right to earn my name, I know its strange but It means only the people I trust learn my name. Then I'll never regret telling anyone-in theory

After about 10 minutes of walking around trying to find Gaius's room I realise that I have absolutely no idea of where I am meant to be going. I walk towards a group of boys who seem nice enough.

"Excuse me, do any of you know where to find Gaius?"

The tallest lad is the first to respond

"Erm… Gaius… YES! Oh I know where to find him do you want me to show you ?"

"That would be great thanks"

"I'm Leon, by the way" he says extending his hand to me

"I'm Birdy" I say smiling at him

"Oh! Gwaine's friend?" he says in excitement

"You know Gwaine?"

"Yes he is one of my best friends"

"Small world, especially when you go to the same university" I added as an afterthought causing Leon to start laughing.

"Birdy isn't your real name is it?" he asks suddenly causing me to stop and turn to look at him

"No…" I say sheepishly

"Will you tell me your name?" he asks kindly

"well I have a rule where people have to earn the right to know my name, basically I have to trust them…" he 'hmms' in agreement

"I understand, you don't have to tell me"

"Well you have been really nice and helpful and if Gwaine trusts you then I suppose I can tell you… My real name is Jaylynn, Gwaine just calls me birdy because my brother calls me jay like the bird. He thought it was funny" I say causing him to laugh

"Sounds like Gwaine, and I won't tell anyone your name"

"Thank you, Leon" I say releasing a breath I didn't know I was holding in

"Anyway… this is Gaius's room"

"Ah, thank you" I say relived

I give Leon a hug and he leaves, I turn and knock on the door to Gaius's room. There was no response so I tried the handle. I made my way into the room looking around, the shelves were lined with row of herbs, plants and spices.

"Gaius, Hello… Gaius" I shouted making my way to the centre of the room, I stopped once I looked up and saw an old man standing on the ledge above the room sorting through books

"Gaius?" I say a little louder causing the old man to turn and fall through the flimsy railing.. upon instinct my eyes flashed gold and slowed time giving me enough time to find a bed to move under the falling man with another flash of gold. Once I was satisfied that the old man would be ok my eyes flashed gold one last time returning time to normal letting the man fall and land on to the bed. He got up way faster than I thought a man of his age could move.

"What did you just do?!" he asked a hint of anger and concern in his voice

"Me" I said pointing towards myself

"Yes you" he said in an accusatory tone

"OH…IDIDN'TDOANYTHING"

"I know what you did but I want to now where you leant how to do it… And who are you?"

"I'm Hunith's daughter"

"Ahh yes Jaylynn I assume… But I thought Merlin was the one with magic

"Yes he is…and him and mother both doesn't know about me and….. you know"

"But where did you learn how to do magic and why don't they know?" he asked curious

"Well I assume that my mother told you merlin was born with magic" he nodded in acknowledgement and gestured for me to sit down, which I did "Well… I was too"

"but the difference is that merlin has always been a very open person and his magic was revealed days after he was born, he made objects float around and caused furniture to sing and dance. But I have always been less trusting and I never really talked about stuff and I only did magic when I was alone, I spent a lot of my time in the forest near our house and well they never found out.. magic was always Merlin's thing and my mother always had a hard time trying to keep him under control, I didn't want to worry my mother having to worry about both of us and I didn't want to take away from merlin he is always so happy when he is using his magic it makes him feel special. I didn't want to take any of that away from him"

"I see" now that I was sat across from him I had time to take in his appearance properly. He was an elderly man in his late 50s I assume, he had silver hair that was down to his shoulders and as of now a impossibly arched eyebrow that caused me to sink backwards in to my chair. Even with his intimidating eyebrow he had a kind glint in his eyes and a wise aura about him, he felt like home. I felt safe with him.

"Jaylynn, I understand why you didn't tell them but this is an important part if you, you need to tell them" he said looking at me kindly

"I don't think I can Gaius, I don't tell people my name if I can help it. Only those I trust, and I trust merlin with my life but I can't not yet"

"I understand my dear but do not wait too long or it with hurt them more"

"Ok thank you… mother said you needed my help with something" I said trying to change the subject.

"Ah yes, your mother said you were a fast learner and were interested in herbalism"

"yes?" I responded confused

"Well I am the teacher for medieval history as well as the herbalism course, it only runs for 6 weeks and not many even know it is still a thing and since young people nowadays don't appreciate herbalism and just go the pharmacy instead and don't think about the alternatives, so this year I am going to take on an apprentice. And I thought maybe you would be interested"

"YES YES YES. thank you Gaius" I said flinging my arms around him, at first he seemed confused and shocked but eventually he returned the hug.

"Now that is the response I was hoping for" he says smiling kindly at me " but you should get back to your brother and your friends"

"Ok" I hugged him one last time and walked out of the room with a bounce in my step that wasn't there when I had entered.


	5. Chapter 5 - Gwaine

**Arthur's POV**

I saw the same girl from earlier running round shouting for her brother, I couldn't help but notice how her long black hair was billowing out behind her, her cheeks flushed in contrast to her pail skin from running.

∞●∞ 2 minutes later ∞●∞

**Jaylynn's POV**

I've been running around for like 10 minutes trying to find Gwaine and Merlin. I was running I could barely see where I was going proven by the large muscular body I just ran into.

"Sorry" I said not even looking up

"Nice to see you again" a sarcastic voice said and I finally took a step back wincing as I looked up not from the impact but who it was that I ran into, uh oh…

"Erm.. sorry again" I said in a small voice turning to run away, but I didn't get very far because of a hand stopping me

"What do I have to do to get you to tell me your name, its only fair since you know mine"

"Seriously princess?!" I said exasperated causing him to stare at me in confusion and annoyance " if you were more like Leon or Gwaine then I would tell you my name but… I am a very good judge of character and I don't trust you yet"

"You do realise I'm a prince"

"Yup"

"Wait how do you know Leon?"

"Oh, he helped me find Gaius?"

"Oh…ok, aaand how do you know Gaius?"

"He is my uncle, and I'm his new apprentice"

"Oh wow…WAIT! YOU TOLD LEON YOUR NAME BUT YOU WON'T TELL ME?!"

"OMFG, I was soo right about you, you are such a clotpole!"

"What the hell is a clotpole!?"

"In two words?" he nodded violently "Prince Arthur"

**Arthur's POV**

with that she walked away, I can't believe she talked to me like that I mean SERIOUSLY I'M THE PRINCE OF CAMELOT and SHE talks to ME like that! I just cant believe it, I am completely gobsmacked.

I an sense Gwaine walking up behind me trying to hide his laughter at my shocked face.

"Hello, princess." He said laughing

"I can't believe your **friend** she is…she is …URGH SHE IS SO…SO…-"

"ARTHUR PENDRAGON" Gwaine yelled

"WHAT" I yelled back confused and angry

"Arthur Pendragon do you have a crush on birdy?!"

"Ugh… Gods no, for gods sake I don't even know her name and after **THAT** why in hell would I. OMG do you?"

"No she is like my little sister"

"Gwaine did you know that she told **Leon **her name and not me!"

"You really cannot stand not getting what you want, can you?!"

"urgh, just go away Gwaine" this just made him start laughing all over again

"C'mon Arthur, I need to go and see Merlin and introduce him to the rest of the gang. You coming?"

"Sure I got nothing better to do" I said nonchalantly

"Be warned birdy may be there" Gwaine teased causing me to roll my eyes at him

∞●∞ 20 minutes later ∞●∞

**Gwaine's POV**

Honestly it's so easy to wind Arthur up…

"Hey birdy, did you find merlin"

"Oh, hi Gwaine, clotpole" I could visibly see Arthur tense up at her nickname for him. "No I haven't found him but I really need to I need to get my stuff to unpack it into my dorm room, honestly it's just like him. Every time you want peace and quiet there he is, but the minuet you actually need him where the hell is he! Urgh!"

I started laughing at her and how dramatic she can get

"Oh and Gwaine I really need to talk to you later I need to show you something and then I need help"

"It must be serious if_ your_ asking for help" I asked genuinely concerned

"I don't get it, why is it so significant that she is asking for help" Arthur said confused and insensitive.

"of course you wouldn't you dollop head! Urgh" I could tell she was close to tears and I knew she would never want someone who doesn't know her name to see her cry

"C'mon Birdy lets go" I looked at Arthur to signal for him to leave us be and he got the message. I gently took her hand and lead her to the forest near the university, we only just go there before she started to brake down. I had never seen her so vulnerable, she has always been the strongest person I know and to see her like this so broken, so helpless. I enveloped her into a huge bear hug and we just stayed there until her tears subsided into a hiccupping snivel.

"Birdy, are you ok?"

"N-no. I-I-I I never told anyone this the only person who knows is Gaius, and that's only because I saved his life when I met him. But-but I-I can't go on keeping it a secret anymore its killing me…"

"Jaylynn, you know you can tell me anything"

"Well you know how my brother was born with magic…"

"Yeah… where are you going with this Jaylynn?"

"Well… so was I"

"WHAT"

"Yeah I'm sorry but-but-but I I just couldn't tell anyone"

"Does your brother know?"

"No" she said again getting close to tears

"Your mother?"

"N-no"

"Seriously Jaylynn! How could you hide something like this from them!"

"I know! Believe me I KNOW! Do you not remember how much my mother had to go through with merlin and his magic. Do you not remember how Merlin's face lights up every time he uses magic ,how special it makes him feel. How could I take that away from him, how could I put my mother through that!" by the end he voice had become a deadly whisper and even I was scared and I was trained to protect a prince, chase murderers and jump in front of bullets

"Do you not realise it hurts me as much as them not being able to tell ANYONE WHO I AM. My entire life has been a lie, my entire life I have lied to everyone I loved! Please Gwaine I NEED YOUR HELP! I need to tell Merlin and mother but I can't not yet. I am now Gaius's apprentice and he will help me with my magic and teach me herbalism but I will need your help. I cant keep it to myself I need to talk to someone about this to someone! Please just… please."

"Of course I'm here for you Jaylynn, your like my little sister. But you OWE ME"

By the end we had both started laughing

"C'mon birdy lets go and find your brother, and get you settled in. You two can sit with me and the others at dinner if you want?"

"That would be nice thanks Gwaine"

"But promise me this, you'll bring me on all of your magical adventures, and maybe you can help me pull some pranks on Arthur?"

"DEFINITELY!"


	6. Chapter 6 - 2 steps forward 5 steps back

**Jaylynn's POV**

I walked down the hall towards my room. I finally reached 32B (my room). I fumbled around for my keys in my bag, I yelled in frustration cursing loudly dropping all my boxes in the process. "OUCH!" I yelped as one of the boxes landed on my foot and I started swearing under my breath.

"do you want some help there?" the stranger said in his low drawl

"Oh yeah, that would be great thanks" I said, boxes still obscuring my vision

"Okay then…" he said in his sexy voice, carefully lifting the top box off the one in my hands. As soon as he lifted the box out of my hands I saw who the sexy voice belonged to… damn

"Seriously out of everyone in this university it had to be you!?" I said exasperated

"Thanks for that" he said chuckling "You do realise that I'm a prince, don't you?"

"URGH! Seriously? Has my day not been hard enough"

"Woah, calm down birdy"

"You don't get to call me that!"

"THEN TELL ME YOUR NAME!" he yelled, finally letting his calm exterior fade away

I just ignored him and continued searching for my keys so I could get into my room, I eventually found my key and was trying to get it in the door ( and failing miserably)

"URGH!"

"Here let me" he said gently placing the box in one arm and taking the keys away from me and opening the door "Vola, now…" he placed the box into the room, I followed and placed the rest of my boxes on the floor. He quickly turned round and in one fluid motion shut the door and towered over me blocking me between him and the door.

"Now… what is your name!" he asked getting more annoyed

"**Not telling**" I said turning my head and tilting my chin in defiance

**Arthur's POV**

I don't really know why I was so bothered about knowing …

"It really does kill you not knowing doesn't it" she said in triumph, I quickly fixed my most venomous look that caused most men to quake, she just laughed at me

"**What?**" I growled causing her to laugh harder

"I-I-I don't tell people my name if I don't t-t-trust them!" she said inbetweener laughs

This just caused me to growl and lean closer to her, trying to intimidate her

"That won't work you know" she said staring innocently

"Your really not like anyone I have ever met before"

"Why?" she asked intrigued

"Most people respect me just because of my title, you don't. Grown men quake under my glare, you laugh. Most peo-"

"Jaylynn" she quietly interrupted

"What" I asked confused turning around to stare inquisitively at her

"You wanted my name… Jaylynn. That's my name" she said quietly, looking down to avoid my glare

"Jaylynn… that's a nice name, it suits you" I say lowering my voice "But why does Gwaine call you birdy?" I asked again confused "If you don't mind telling me that is" I aid a little sheepish

"Well…" she said plopping down on the sofa in the lounge (I followed and sat about a meter away from her, my arm draped over the back of the sofa turning to face her)

"I thought it would be obvious" she said, to which I shook my head "Well my twin, Merlin. You know Merlin, right?" I nodded my head "Well, my brothers nickname for me is Jay… and well, it reminded Gwaine of the bird, you know **blue jay**? Yeah it's kinda ridiculous but that's Gwaine for you" she said shrugging

"Yeah, sounds like Gwaine… now which room will be yours? If I help you move your boxes in, we can meet up with the lads for lunch quicker"

"You don't have to do that you know"

"Yeah… but its kinda my job, damsels in distress an all that" I said trying to lighten the mood.

We moved the boxes into her bedroom and stood locking the door to the dorm apartment thing…

"So… How do you know Gwaine?" I asked trying to start a conversation on the loooong walk to the lunch hall

"I saved his ass" she said completely serious

"You really expect me to believe that, he is my bodyguard. He fights people for a living"

"Yeah… and where do you think he learned to fight" she said getting a bit annoyed at my disbelief

"Ok then" I said, sarcasm rich in my voice

"Place, time and style. And I will fight anyone of your 'knights' Prince Arthur" she practically spat out

"Ok then" we were approaching the guys who had already clamed a table at the far end of the lunch hall "Yo, guys!"

"Hi Arthur" Leon said

"Guys, missy here thinks she could fight one of you and not end up in a coma" I said sitting down

I saw Jay look at Gwaine and she elbowed him in the ribs and whispered something to him causing him to look shocked and then start laughing boisterously, to make matters worse Merlin then showed up sitting on Jay's other side.

**Merlin's POV**

I came and sat down next to Jay, Gwaine on her other side laughing loudly.

"Jay, what's going on?" I whispered

"Arthur doesn't believe me when I told him I taught Gwaine how to fight, or that I could kick his arse" this caused me to start laughing as loudly as Gwaine

"RIGHT WHATS SO FUNNY OVER THERE?" Arthur demanded

"Oh nothing. But I thought you would know that, since you know everything" Jay said, sarcasm dripping from her every word. This just caused Gwaine and I to start laughing louder

"Seriously, _Jaylynn" _Arthur said causing Gwaine and I to stop laughing abruptly

"She told you her name?!" I said confused.

Jay just shot a glare at Arthur, swiftly turned and left.

"Arthur you are really an idiot aren't you!" Gwaine said angrily before chasing after Jay.

"She told you her name… she trusted you! You don't realise what you have done Arthur" I said before chasing after Gwaine and Jaylynn

**Arthur's POV**

I don't understand hat the big deal was but I've never seen Gwaine that angry before. He wasn't yelling like he normally does it was a deadly whisper so whatever I did it must have struck a cord.

_(A/N)_

_I'm sorry tis is on a cliff hanger. Well not a huge one but still I feel guilty but I'm tired. Ill try and update tomorrow_


	7. Chapter 7 - The Reveal

**Jaylynn's POV**

I cant believe how stupid I was, I trusted him with my name and now he tells a whole bunch of people I haven't said two words to! I knew he was and ass but.. but how could I be so stupid. I can read anyone and everyone but I got it wrong this time.

**Merlin's POV**

I'm so worried. Jaylynn doesn't trust people normally, this has been the most trusting she has been in years… for it all to be undone now. Dear god, I hope she is ok…

"Gwaine! Where is Jay" I yelled

"I don't know. She just ran out" he said frantic "I cant believe how big and ass Arthur can be, I'm sorry Merlin"

"It's not your fault he's a prat, Gwaine"

"THE FOREST!" Gwaine yelled

"What?!" I asked

"The forest, she was upset earlier, and we went to the forest"

"Why was she upset?" I asked getting worried again

"Erm" he looked at me awkwardly "It needs to come from her… It's not my place" this just caused me to worried even more than before.

"Gwaine…" I said causing him to cower away from my unwavering glare

"Let's go find Jaylynn"

"Fine… but don't think I'm going to get this go Gwaine"

We ran into the forest near the campus to see Jaylynn crying by the edge of the lake…

"Jay… Are you ok?" I asked, Gwaine and I sitting on either side of her

"I'm obviously not ok…" she said hiccupping

"Awww, honey "

"I-I-It's n-not j-j-just t-this, m-merlin I n-need t-to talk to y-y-you bout' something" she stammered avoiding my gaze

"I know I told you to tell him but is now really the best time…" Gwaine whispered in her ear. She nodded

"Y-yes, I c-can't go on like this anymore Gwaine" she said gaining some determination and stealing her gaze. If I wasn't worried before I was now, I've never seen her so vulnerable… she never cries.

"Jay… your worrying me" she started chuckling

"Sorry, Merlin…" she said looking at me gently

"Whatever it is you can tell me, you know I love you Jay" I said gently. I watched as Gwaine lay a comforting hand on her shoulder, as she released a shuddering breath.

"I know, and I love you too… and I didn't mean to keep this from you for so long"

"Ok…"

"Well… I have magic" she said wincing, waiting for a response

"Are you serious Jay? You're not joking?" I said serious

"No, I have magic" I watched as her eyes lit gold and a rose emerged from her palm

"How long?"

"What?" she asked confused

"How long Have you had magic?" I said gently

"I was born with it, like you" she said quietly wincing again

I stood up running my hands through my hair and walking away from her before turning to face her again.

"How could you keep this from me Jaylynn?!"

"I-I-I don't know… I'm sorry Merlin"

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked hurt

"Magic was always your thing… It made you feel so unique, your face lights up every time you use it. It made you… you! And you never saw what our mother went trough" she said her voice gaining volume "She was worried every damn day, you didn't understand how much she worried about you because of your magic. You don't get it do you! You used your magic all the time without worrying about the consequences, we had to clean up all your mistakes"

"Well no one asked you to!" I yelled at her

"But it was MY job your my BROTHER! You idiot! But mother didn't need to worry about me as well, I didn't want either of you to worry about me" she said her voice loosing volume rapidly "I love you Merlin, I really do… but you can be do oblivious" she said gently

"I still cant believe you didn't trust me enough to tell me… who else knows?"

"Gaius and Gwaine" she said gently

"But to her defence I only found out earlier today, when she was upset"

"Ok and Gaius?"

"He's our uncle… the one mum mentioned. He only knows because I saved his life"

"WHAT!"

"He fell off the balcony in his room and I stopped him from a 20ft drop. Look I'm sorry I kept this from you Merlin, I promise I will tell you everything from now on" she said looking at me nervously

"Promise?"

"Promise" she said smiling at me

"Come her Jay" I gave her a huge bear hug "I love you Jay" I whispered into her hair

"I love you too Merls" she said into my shoulder

I herd Gwaine 'awwwing' but quickly covered it with a cough

"Right now down to business…" he started "I can't wait to see you kick their asses"

"OH yeah" I said remembering how Arthur thinks she is just a girl

"let's go back and see which of Arthurs Goons I'm going to fight, no offence Gwaine" she said causing Gwaine and I to start laughing

**Jaylynn's POV**

I dragged Merlin and Gwaine back to the lunch hall to the table where prince pratt sat talking to his buddys

"So clotpole, who am I going to be fighting?"

"You really want to go through with it, _Jaylynn_" Arthur said mocking me I could see Gwaine and Merlin trying to contain their laughter

"Bring it, we found a clearing in the woods near campus. Select you champion and finish your lunch and then… IT IS ON!" I growled


	8. Chapter 8 - The fight

**Gwaine's POV**

I can't wait to see Arthurs face when Birdy starts fighting.

"Arthur can I have a word" I say

"Sure, what is it Gwaine"

"Well… you know the challenge Jaylynn and you have going on. Well I don't want to have to fight one of my best friends, just in case you were considering me to fight her"

"Gwaine you do realise I can fight my own battles" he said prattishly

"Of course, Princess" I said rolling my eyes "So you're going to fight her then?"

"Obviously Gwaine"

"Good luck then" I said turning round

"Gwaine… did she really teach you to fight?" he asked, I could hear the nerves in his voice… so I decided to have some fun with him.

"Hmmmm, well I gotta go" I said high-tailing it outta there "Bye Princess"

**Arthur's POV**

I can't believe that Gwaine thought I wouldn't fight her myself. She better be prepared to LOSE, I'm not even worried.

"Come on then boys! We got a fight to win, not that it'll be hard"

"You really are an arrogant prat aren't you?" Jaylynn said causing the others to double over laughing. I just rolled my eyes

"Okay then _Jaylynn_, your going to have to show us to the arena. Or are you too scared?" I taunted. Causing her to scoff,

"Of you?! Never!" she said to me causing me to growl. She lead us to a clearing in the woods, it was far enough from the university so no one would bother us.

"Okay… so which of you am I going to be fighting" she said eyeing us each in turn

"I will be"

"Okay then _sire,_ but I wouldn't want you to get injured" she said her eyes full of mirth. "You can choose the style of combat, _sire_"

"Okay then…body combat no weapons"

"Merlin can you hold my bag for a second please" she asked her brother kindly

"Course" he held her bag as she rummaged around in it until she finally held two beautiful wrist bracers, they had dragons engraved on the hilts with a sapphire gem in each eye.

"No hocus pocus Jay" Gwaine said causing Jaylynn and Merlin to die of laughter, Merlin fell to the ground laughing.

"What's so funny"

"It-It's nothing…" Gwaine said pulling Merlin off the ground and shooting Jay a look causing her to start laughing again.

"Anyway… Leon can you Ref for us?" I asked grabbing my own wrist bracers along with my shin and arm guards out of my kit bag and putting them on, Leon nodded

"What's the Magic word cabbage head" said Jay causing Merlin and Gwaine to laugh again.

"What magic word?" I said confused

"PLEASE, you literally get anything you want and have no regret for however prattish you act, do you?!" she said angry "I'm going to enjoy fighting you, Leon can you start the match **please**" she said sending me a blood chilling glare.

**Leon's POV**

I yelled begin and the two began encircling each other…

Arthur lunged at her, throwing a punch at her head. Jaylynn swiftly sidestepped him whilst simultaneously grabbing the arm he threw a punch with, sticking her foot out causing Arthur to flip over landing with a loud thud onto the hard ground of the forest floor. She took two steps away from him smirked and smoothed out her clothes…

"I expected so much more" she said walking back over and reaching a hand out to help him up, Arthur swiftly grabbed her extended hand and pulled her to the floor. She ended up landing on top of him, he quickly flipped them so he was pinning her on the floor.

"Predictable" she said unimpressed

She quickly flipped him back straddling him pinning him to the floor, causing Arthur to growl. By this point most of the others were laughing at how easily she was beating him. I could tell she wasn't even trying…

"Do you submit, _Sire_" she said

"Fine… you win" he spat out through gritted teeth. She smiled and stood up allowing him to collect what was left of his pride.

"Told you I know how to fight" she said to Arthur

"Best teacher ever!" Gwaine said causing all our jaws to drop

"SHE taught YOU how to fight!" Arthur said astonished

"I told you that" both her and Gwaine said simultaneously

"I forgot about that" I said smirking and feigning innocence

"YOU KNEW!" Arthur accused

"We all knew" Percival said

"To be fair I did tell you, you just chose to not believe me" Jaylynn said smirking. Causing Arthur to storm off in a huff "Anyone else want to fight me?" she asked innocently


End file.
